Parts of the soul
by mejef13
Summary: maka losses her soul. But to get it back she has to learn some things first.. AND NO NOT PERVERTED THINGS BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU WE'RE THINKING... also swearing
1. Prologueish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! If I dId It would be soma shIpper crazy world... please enjoy the story**

High pitched screams echoed throughout the dark hallways. Screams that could make your blood run cold and skin crawl. Three people stood in the center. Looking out for their own lives but also someone else's. Another scream echoed as a loud crack sounded. Metal against metal, and leather against skin.

"How much longer?" one asked.

"Less than five minutes" one answered.

"Shit" one whispered, "we're not gonna make it!"

Metal clashed. It sounded like a war zone. Suddenly a flash of white light surrounded them. A dark figure appeared.

"Witch Kathrin" a female voice hissed, from inside a ninja sword. A venomous laugh filled the space. The figure finally showed herself. A tall woman stood in front of them, whip attached to her belt. Long green hair cascaded down her back. Green clothes, stained with blood. Draped over her shoulder was a lifeless, bloody, body.

"Shame you guys ran out of time" Kathrin cackled, a cold smirk across her face. "Her soul is mine, but as a nice person, I'll give you it's body". She threw the body to it's body to the ground. An albino caught it. Holding it's body close to his.

"Well I'll be off" Kathrin stated. The light, The building, and Kathrin were gone. The albino placed it's body on the ground.

"Maka... wake up goddammit!" the albino yelped. A raven haired girl sat beside him.

"I think she's gone.." she choked out. Looking at the albino with sympathy. The albino placed his head on Maka's.

"You know making me cry isn't cool" he whined through sobs.

"Crying? It is not... Cool? Ok I will remember that" a soft voice implied. The albino pulled his head away. His eyes widened as he stared at Maka.

"M-M-Maka!" the albion yelled. Scooping her up into a hug. Maka smiled softly.

"S-Soul" Maka whispered. She wrapped her arms around his back. Her breath softened, and eyes closed. Indicating she was asleep.

**How'd you lIke It? By the way all the caped I's are to prove i can cap my I's but anyways... Like, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Happiness

**DIsclaImer: don't own soul eater never wIll!**

**authors note: ALSO thank you to EVERYONE who followed thIs! and kItty I wIll caps all the I's thIs tIme!**

Maka awoke to find she was hooked up to IV's and blood bags. Lots of tubes to. Confusion swelled in her mind. She was wondering what everything was. Also what that beeping was. Her emerald orbs looking for some sort of clue. Suddenly a familiar figure walked in.

"Soul!" Maka proclaimed happily. A almost completely invisible glow around her.

"Hey" Soul muttered, sitting down beside her. Guilt written across his face.

"What are these?" Maka asked. She pointed to the numerous tubes hooked up to her.

"Well um those are uh... IV's and blood" Soul vouched. Maka nodded.

"Also what is that beeping?" Maka asked yet again.

"Your heart beat" Soul sighed. Relief in his every word. Maka's face and eyes held confusion.

"Do hearts always beat this loud?" she asked. cocking her head to the side slightly. Soul scoffed.

"No Maka they don't! It's because of the heart monitor" Soul stated. Getting a little annoyed. Maka looked up at the machine the colors and sounds amusing her for a bit.

"What is this white stuff on me?" she asked. Pointing to her bandages. Soul gulped.

"bandages" he murmured, looking away. That should be me! He thought.

"Is something tr-tro-trob-trobling! You?" Maka asked. The doctors said lots of words would take time for her. Soul smiled. Maka was so damn cute when she couldn't talk properly, he thought.

"No, don't worry your pretty little head!" Soul replied. He got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Wh-where are you going!?" Maka asked alarmed.

"To see if you can come home" Soul replied. He closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>What might have been 10 minutes; felt like hours to Maka. When Soul walked through the doors; He was smiling.<p>

"Why are you... happy?" Maka asked. Soul walked to her bedside. Placing a pair of slippers beside it on the floor.

"Get out you can go home!" Soul informed. He held out his hand. Maka lifted up the covers and grabbed his hand. She stepped hesitantly into the slippers.

"Fuzzy" She whispered. It was soft but Soul heard it. He smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, come on!" Soul said. He walked out of the room. Maka in tow. He guided her down the halls. The sights and sounds were familiar; But still new to Maka. She took in everything. Soul looked behind him and smiled. Maka looking around like a two year old was pretty cute.

"Why are you lo-looking at me?" Maka asked. Soul immediately snapped back into reality. He turned his head away.

"Tch... I uh was just making sure you were following!" He replied. If Maka were, normal Maka she would've noticed the light pink hue on his cheeks. She looked up at him; Making sure it was only one time he looked.

* * *

><p>Soon they got to his bike. He handed her, her helmet.<p>

"How do I use this?" Maka asked. She looked inside the helmet. Soul sighed and put it on for her. Then he got on the bike.

"Get on" he suggested. He held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and got on. She wrapped her arms around him. He revved up the engine. Maka suppressed a small squeak. He laughed and drove off.

* * *

><p>Soul stopped the bike in front of the apartment.<p>

"Awww" Maka whined. Obviously disappointed. Soul rolled his eyes and helped her off. He took her up to the apartment, and unlocked the door.

"Nya~ Maka-chan!" the kitten yelped. She jumped off the couch and ran up. She rubbed her head on Makas' leg.

"B-Blair! hello" Maka exclaimed. She smiled and scooped up the kitten. Rubbing her back. Blair purred. Maka put Blair down and started to explore. Maka went over to the kitchen. She looked through drawers and cupboards. She picked up a pan and held it like a weapon. She waved it up and down a couple times.

"Soul? What is this?" Maka asked. A sweat drop appeared on Souls' head. She looked at the pan like it was a god.

"It's a pan Maka" Soul replied. Normal cocky attitude coming back ever so slightly. She nodded.

"Oh... A... Pan! How do i use, A, Pan?" Maka asked. Syllables choppy and accented. She sounded out every word. Soul grabbed the pan.

"You'll find out when you're... You" Soul replied. Maka stared at him. Her emerald eyes hazy with a rare confusion.

"When I am you? OK! I will find you and become them! I will become you!" Maka Exclaimed determined.

"Maka just... Just... JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" he snapped. Maka stared at Soul. Taken back by his sudden outburst. She looked down at the floor.

"Yes... Soul" Maka whimpered. She walked to her room. Head hung low the whole time.

"No, Maka, I... Fuck... Stupid idiot! I miss... her" Soul whispered. He sat at the kitchen table. Placing his head on the cold surface. He thought about how Maka would have kicked him into next week.

~HAPPINESS~

* * *

><p><strong>Computer kept crashIng when I was tryIng to WrIte thIs. DId you guys lIke It? Next chapter comIng soon!\<strong>

**~mejef13~**

**~NYA~**


	3. Temper

**Hiya! So I will stop with caps-ing all the I's. I promise! OK so here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Maka woke up and looked around. A yawn tore her mouth open. She rubbed her eyes. Her door flew open.<p>

"MAKA! Get dressed!" Soul exclaimed; Closing the door as he left. Maka swung her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and looked around again. She couldn't place where her clothes would be.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled distressed. Soul ran into her room.

"What's wrong!?" He demanded.

"I don't know where my clothes are! And I can't remember how to get dressed!" Maka whined. Souls' mouth gaped open.

"Maka I don't know if I _should _hel-"

"But YOU have to!" Maka stated; Cutting Soul off.

"MAKA! I don't think I should!" Soul replied. He looked away. Maka pouted her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. After a couple minutes he sighed. She was the one who wanted him to do this. He went over to her dressers. He open them up one by one. Easily picking out her shirt and skirt. Her tie was on the top of the dresser. He blushes when her opened her undergarment drawer. Everything neat and organized. Maka was such a nerd. He put the clothes on her bed.

"T-Turn around" her stuttered. Maka did as he asked. He closed his eyes and undressed her. He could feel the warm liquid dripping down his face. He quickly dressed her and mentally slapped himself. Maka was HIS MEISTER! He scolded himself. "Let's go" Soul suggested as he buttoned up her jacket. Maka skipped to the bike. Soul helped her on and drove off.

* * *

><p>Maka's walk up the stairs still made it look easy; Even in her current state. Getting her to class was slightly harder though. She now had absolutely no kind of, sense of direction.<p>

"Maka come with me" a Professor stated. Maka got up and followed him; Curiously watching his screw.

"Alright Maka, do these physical activities for me" He exclaimed.

"Yes Professor Stein!" Maka replied. Every test she did made things look easy. No physical damage done surprisingly.

"Alright now this" Stein stated; Handing her a pre-test. **(A/N: no not a pregnancy test... god no!) **Maka looked at the test. One question for each subject.

1. What kind of species is a cat?

(A) Feline (B) Kanine (C) Arachnid

Maka stared at the question. C seemed like the most sensible answer. She circled it.

2. William Shakespeare wrote?

(A) Romeo and Juliet (B) Gay Boys in Bondage

Maka picked B. She heard it on a TV show once; Which means it MUST be true.

3. 1+1= ?

(A) Window (B) 2 (C) Black Star (D) Symmetry

Maka stared at the problem. It HAS to be A or C. She picked A.

4. Where is Death City?

(A) Nevada (B) Magical Unicorn Paradise Island

Maka choose B because it felt just right. Stein took one look at the test and immediately knew she failed.

"Off to class" He inquired. Maka walked to class and sat down beside Soul.

"Maka-chan! You're looking much better!" the raven haired girl exclaimed. She glomped Maka.

"Y-yes I am fine Tsu-Tsubaki! Are you ok?" Maka asked looking at her with confusion and worry. Everyone looked at Maka. They all had worry in their eyes. Black Star knocked on her forehead.

"Hey Maka you in there?" Black Star asked. She looked up at him.

"Tiny-tits?"

"Maka-chan?"

"Maka?"

"In there where?" Maka asked. She looked at everyone. Black Star lifted his hand and slapped Maka. He closed his eyes, waiting for a counter attack. Everyone watched. Black Star opened his eyes and started shaking Maka.

"Maka! Answer me! Hit me! Maka chop me! Do something! You... YOU FLAT CHESTED, STUPID, BOOKWORM! ATLEAST I PAST THE TEST!" Black Star stated. Maka stared at him. A soft glow surrounding her. A familiar fire came to her eyes. Before anyone could react Black Star was out the window.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE HERE MORON! YOU MOTHER FUCKING STUPID JACKASS BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Maka yelled and sat back down. No one had ever heard such... colorful words come flying out of her mouth.

**I warned you about the swears! LOL! OK so how did you like... chapter 3? Thank you for reading!**

**~nya~**

**please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
